Rendezvous
by zarah joyce
Summary: Series of interconnected one-shots that might have happened to Ga Eul and Woo Bin.
1. Unhinged, Unsettled pt I

Woo Bin blinked, as though he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

 _Chu Ga Eul_ was in a bar.

Chu Ga Eul was in a _bar_.

Chu Ga Eul was _in_ a bar.

If he was drunk, Woo Bin would have thought that his mind was merely playing tricks on him, hence the image of _Chu Ga Eul_ being in a _bar_.

Except it was merely eight in the evening - meaning he hadn't even begun drinking yet.

Which meant-

"Ga Eul?" he called out, struggling to be heard over the loud music. When that didn't make her turn, he tapped her on the shoulder.

She jerked from where she had her head on the table and quickly turned to peer up at him. Her hair was covering most her face, so she swept them up and away from her eyes before squinting at him."-sbae?" she murmured. Or at least, that was what he thought she said. "-sbae!" Somehow she'd managed to launch herself at him and he had not much choice but to catch her. Somehow, he managed _not_ to lose his balance while he struggled to hold on to her.

Ga Eul was wearing something demure and flowy, but the material was thin enough that he could feel the heat of her skin beneath his palms. Being a gentleman, he tried to ignore that fact. Woo Bin managed to get a whiff of her breath when she sighed, and he fought the urge to wince.

The straitlaced A-student whose grades rivaled Ji Hoo's was, honest to goodness, goddamned _drunk_.

If he hadn't been so surprised, he would have laughed. Never in a thousand years would he think that a scenario like _this_ was possible!

"What were you even drinking?" he demanded, pushing her forward until she was on her feet. That was, until she began to sway and giggle and claw at him. Woo Bin held on to her arms. "Ga Eul? Look at me. What did you drink?"

She swatted his hands away. "Something?" Ga Eul said, indicating the general direction of her table. "I didn't pay for it, -sbae. Someone- someone sent it to me." She snickered. "It was- it tasted- slightly minty? And something else, I d'know. I liked it. I think."

He spied a glass of the emptied drink near her seat and grabbed it, grimacing all the while. It was a mojito, but it seemed like its alcoholic content was more than enough to knock her out of her considerable wits. Either there was more rum in it than usual, or Chu Ga Eul was such a lightweight that one glass of a goddamned _mojito_ could make her drunk.

Woo Bin suspected it was the latter.

"Are you alone?" he asked, looking around them and half expecting someone was around to claim her.

She shook her head vigorously. "They went dancing," she said. "I d'know. But I want-"

"What?" He looked at her again.

Ga Eul grabbed his collar and hauled him closer towards her. He was caught so unaware that he _let_ her do what she wanted. "Take me t'bed," she demanded, before depositing her head on the curvature of his neck and breathing him in.

Despite the loud ruckus around them, Woo Bin could swear he heard his blood pressure drop. "-What?"

"Sleep," she said helpfully - which chased away the rather interesting images dancing in his head.

 _Damn it!_

Where the hell was Yi Jung when he was needed? Oh, right. _Sweden_. Woo Bin placed a hand on her back, resigning himself to this charitable act of kindness - just for tonight. "Come on. I'll take you home."

She hummed her assent into his skin and he swore he felt himself shiver.

He tried ignoring _that_ , too.

* * *

"D'you think I'm plain?"

Woo Bin was in the process of buckling her seat belt when she spoke again. Her eyes had been closed when he half-dragged, half-carried her to his car and he thought she was already sleeping. But then-

"Are you awake?" he asked, looking up at her.

She sighed and opened her eyes. "You didn't answer my question." Ga Eul sounded disappointed.

Was he supposed to drive now or...? Woo Bin sank back into his seat, mulling the question over. "Of course not. You're lovely, Ga Eul." The words felt right on his tongue.

"No one thinks so," she said glumly. "And they all think I'm boring."

Where was this coming from? And why was she confiding in _him_ , of all people?

More importantly, was Chu Ga Eul this chattily open when drunk?

Woo Bin regarded her almost fondly. "Who does?" he asked.

" _Everyone_ ," she said, making a vague gesture around her. "Everyone thinks I'm plain and boring. Just once I kind of- I think about- what if I-?"

Ga Eul started playing with the hem of her dress and looked so adorably forlorn that it made Woo Bin almost desperate in wanting to make her feel better. He leaned forward. "What if you...?" he prodded.

"Lose control," she whispered, before nodding to herself.

Woo Bin swallowed his smile. Ga Eul's definition of losing control might involve something minor - say, missing a day of class or not submitting an assignment. Certainly nothing earth-shattering.

"Well, why don't you?" he suggested.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked, blinking at him.

He shook his head. What an odd question. "I don't see what's wrong with-"

 _That_ was as far as he was able to say as far as that matter was concerned.

Because the next thing he knew Chu Ga Eul, straitlaced A-student, had managed to launch herself at him, straddle his lap, and kiss him on the mouth.

* * *

 **Notes** : I haven't forgotten Static, but I really wanted to write this scenario and some other things that do not fit at all within Static's universe XD If you want, leave any fic ideas in your review and I'll try to write them!

Also, advanced Happy Holidays everyone~


	2. The Burning Of pt I

_If you want to get out of this place, then you should know how to please him.  
_  
The words echoed in Ga Eul's mind - every syllable coated with ugly connotations that she would much rather forget than swallow.

But she needed to, for their survival depended on it.

It was dark when she entered the room. The only light streaming in was from a lamp post strategically placed a few steps away from the window, illuminating the path under it - as well as one corner of the large bed looming before her.

Ga Eul grimaced. Her hands were cold and clammy; she wiped them on her clothes, and belatedly remembered that she hardly had anything on.

Her nightdress was thin and barely covered her arms and legs. It couldn't be mistaken for something decent, that's for sure. Thank goodness it was dark; she would just simply die if someone - _anyone_ \- saw her in it.

But someone _had_ to. Wasn't that the point of this whole ensemble anyway?

 _If you want to get out of this place, then you should know how to please him.  
_  
Ga Eul took a hesitant step forward, then another. Her footsteps were slow, measured, and heavy - as though dead weights were attached to her person, wearying her down. She bumped her knee on the bed; she winced and almost cried out, but managed to clamp the urge in time.

Soon she was standing near the headboard. In the darkness she could scarcely see the person lying on the bed, but she could hear someone breathing and knew for a fact that it wasn't her.

How could she breathe when she felt like there were hands pressing down her neck, suffocating her?

 _He always sleeps in the nude. That should make things easier for you.  
_  
He was naked, wasn't he? Her mouth felt like it was filled with dust at the realization. She swallowed, tried to control the jumping of her erratic heart.

Ga Eul wondered if he could hear it.

He shifted on the bed and for a tiny second she entertained the thought that perhaps he _did_.

 _Oh god_ , what should she do? It wasn't like she'd done _this_ before; she had never, in her wildest dreams, ever thought that she would willingly come into another person's bedroom with the intent to _seduce_ him.

At least, not a person who was practically a stranger to her.

 _If you want to get out of this place-_

Taking a deep breath, Ga Eul sat on the edge of the bed. Summoning every fiber of her nerve, she extended her hand - it was trembling, no surprise there - and trailed her fingers along his back.

 _Please let this end soon_ , she thought to herself while forcing her hand to move up, up, up-

It happened so fast she could barely believe it. One moment she was perched quite uncomfortably on the bed, the next she had her hand yanked forward; there was a tumble of legs and limbs and quite suddenly she was _lying down_ on the bed with the man on top of her, his weight almost embedding her in the mattress.

Oh god, she could feel every inch of him. He was solid and muscular and unmistakably masculine. He was also warm, _so_ warm, and she would have welcomed the sensations had this been something she wanted.

Simply put, it _wasn't_.

He had his hand clamped on her mouth. In the darkness she could see his eyes; they were wide, almost feral.

Ga Eul almost forgot to breathe.

"Who are you?" he demanded, voice strong and alert - as though he hadn't been sleeping mere moments before. "Did my father send you?"

She almost started to speak, but his hand prevented her. She merely nodded, suddenly afraid of what would happen next - of what he could _do_ to her.

He blinked. Strangely enough, she could see the very moment he became aware of just how... _intimately_ connected they were. He looked down between them, then right back up her face.

Staring into his eyes, Ga Eul couldn't help it. She _shivered_.

And just as quick, he had launched himself off the bed, off of _her_ , and the air filtering into her lungs at that moment had never felt more welcomed. She pushed herself up, but then something was flung upon her person and on closer inspection she found out that it was, in fact, a night robe.

"Wear it," he said from somewhere on her left. The light in an adjacent room sprung to life - it was the bathroom, she belatedly realized - and soon he was coming out of it, cloaked in a bathrobe.

Finally, she could see his face - and truth be told he was among the most handsome men she had ever seen.

Had this been a different situation, Ga Eul might have even admired him.

And yet-

He didn't seem angry - thank goodness - merely tired and worn out. "Wear it," he repeated, rubbing at his face, "and get out."

 _-you should know how to please him._

Ga Eul could feel relief flooding her at his words. And yet-

 _If you want to get out of this place-_

"Have I- have I displeased you?" she asked softly, hating herself that she _had_ to ask. She rose to her feet, still clinging to his night robe - even if she knew she had to let go of it if she was to succeed in seducing him. But she needed to cling to her dignity, just for a little while- "Pl-Please, Master Song. I can-"

Master Song exhaled loudly; as if coming to a decision he then stepped closer to her. His eyes were glued to her face as he tugged his night robe off her lax fingers.  
 _  
Oh god._

At his nearness she couldn't help but flinch.

 _Oh god, no. Please, please no-_

Instead of letting the robe fall down the floor as she had thought he would do, he wrapped it around her body and tugged it close at the center. Shocked into silence, she merely glanced up at him.

"Don't be afraid," he said softly, soothingly. "I'm going to talk to my father. You won't get punished for this; you have my word for it." Master Song nodded towards the door. "Go."

She didn't have to be told twice. Ga Eul bowed before him and all but fled out of his room.

"This is ridiculous," she thought she heard him say, just as she closed the door behind her.


	3. Coda: Reprieve

**Three Kisses Woo Bin and Ga Eul Might Have Shared**

* * *

 **1.**

"I had a great time tonight, Sunbae," Ga Eul said, as he pulled his car to a complete stop near her house. "Thank you."

"Oh?" he asked, eyes wide as he turned towards her. "I thought you said you were embarrassed-?"

"The orchestra _was_ a bit too much," she admitted, tucking her hair behind one ear. "I mean, they filled-up almost _half_ the restaurant. The other patrons don't have any place to sit in!"

"Considering I rented everything though, they shouldn't even _be_ there. Why are you complaining?" he protested halfheartedly. "That reminds me. I need to talk to the owners-"

"I'll revise my statement, then." She mocked-glared at him. " _You're_ too much, Woo Bin Sunbae."

He chuckled and reached for her hand. "Just enough, I think." And before she could draw her hand away, he brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it.

His lips lingered on her skin, and he could feel it tremble. Under the starlight, her eyes were wide, luminous, giving her an ethereal glow that he adored so much. She looked beautiful - as she always did, come to think of it.

"I hope," he said softly, "this means you're going to give me a chance to prove myself to you?"

His heart was ridiculously pounding as he waited for her answer.

And it fairly burst when she said, shyly, "I thought I already am?"

* * *

 **2.**

"You did it," Woo Bin said warmly as he handed her a huge bouquet of roses. "Congratulations."

She took the flowers and brought it closer to her face so she could smell them. They were gorgeous, she thought. Just the shade of yellow that she was particularly fond of. Knowing Song Woo Bin, these were no ordinary roses; he could have imported it from Holland for all she knew. "Thank you, Sunbae," she said, smiling widely.

He tucked his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the ceremony," he started, frowning slightly. "A meeting kept me. I-"

"It's okay," she said, reaching forward to touch his arm. "I'm glad you're here, anyway. I know work kept you busy and that you probably don't have enough time to-"

He covered her hand with his own. "I'll make time if I have to," Woo Bin said.

Ga Eul nodded and hoped, with everything in her, that he couldn't hear how loudly her heart was pounding just that moment.

She was still wearing her graduation gown, she thought belatedly. Ga Eul really ought to have changed first, but seeing him standing inside a very modest restaurant - where her family was holding dinner in her honor - made all rational thought fly out the window. She had been disappointed not to see him during the graduation ceremony, even if she had expected such a thing. But, now that he was here-

-well. Now what?

"I'm very thankful," she said, withdrawing her hand away. "I couldn't have done any of this without you. Without your interference-"

"Ya," Woo Bin protested. "You said 'intervention' wrong."

She grinned. " _Interference_ ," Ga Eul enunciated deliberately.

"I'm finding your display of gratitude extremely lacking," he replied, crossing his arms and glaring at her. "I'm very disappointed in you, Madam."

"Well," Ga Eul said, breathing deeply as if to gather courage, "Will _this_ help?"

And she stepped closer to him, stood on tip-toes, rested a hand on his chest - and kissed him on the cheek.

It lasted probably half a heartbeat, and yet her lips tingled wildly at the contact.

For his part, Song Woo Bin didn't move a muscle. He must have been stunned, she thought, grimacing slightly as she withdrew. Had she been too forward? Did she misunderstand whatever this was between them?

She stepped back and smiled at him, as though she found his non-action extremely... normal.

 _God_. What was she expecting, anyway? That he would take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, like people do in dramas?

Woo Bin stared at her. His eyes, she noted, were very dark as he regarded her. He took a step forward. "Ga Eul-"

"There you two are!" Her mother said, practically rushing towards them. "I've been looking all over for you! Ga Eul, Young Master Song - let's eat! You must be starving-"

And she took her daughter's arm and practically dragged her away, with Song Woo Bin trailing quietly behind them.

 _Thank goodness,_ Ga Eul thought, fighting the urge to look back.

 _At least_ she was saved from having to explain her senseless action.

* * *

 **3.**

"Ga Eul." He ran to catch her arm. " _Ga Eul!_ Can we talk?"

She wrenched her arm away and glanced askance at him. "What is there to talk about? There's nothing-"

"Last week," he said, thankful at least that she wasn't running. "What happened last week?"

Ga Eul rubbed her arms. "Nothing," she repeated, refusing to meet his eyes. " _Nothing_. You-"

"You kissed me," he reminded her helpfully. "Why did you-"

She blushed prettily. "I was being thankful," she said, raising her chin and looking at him now despite the rosy hue of her cheeks. "Friends kiss each other all the time, don't they? I mean. As a sign of- of friendship. It doesn't have to mean anything."

He stared at her, unable to speak for a good ten-seconds.

God help him, Chu Ga Eul was _slowly_ killing him. Woo Bin was sure of it now.

And the funny thing was that she wasn't even aware of doing it!

"Is that so?" he asked, rubbing his chin. "I didn't know that." He crossed his arms and demanded, somewhat slyly, "Does this mean I can kiss you anytime? Since the two of us _are_ friends?"

Ga Eul's eyes widened at him. "Wh-what?"

He stepped closer to her, and she responded by stepping back. "I didn't realize that our friendship even _has_ this clause," Woo Bin said, grinning now. "Why didn't you tell me? All those years I haven't kissed you-"

"Woo Bin _Sunbae_!" she almost shrieked in alarm.

"What?" he said innocently. "I just want to honor the very important part of our... _relationship_." And Woo Bin reached for her hand and pulled her to him.

To her credit, she didn't resist or draw away from him. Ga Eul resolutely stood in front of him, defiant even, as she braced herself for what was about to come.

He almost laughed as he felt how rigid she was. "Ya. I'm going to kiss you, Ga Eul. Not _kill_ you."

"Go ahead," she said, causing her blush to deepen further. "I'm ready."

He wasn't certain if he, on the other hand, _was_.

This was supposed to be easy, Woo Bin thought. Bringing her _here_ , in his arms, should have been the most difficult part. Kissing her - well, he'd had lots of experience kissing women. Why should _this_ be different?

And yet he already knew the answer, even before asking that question.

He placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him - as it was possible. The other he brought up to cradle her face, his thumb brushing against her lower lip once, twice. He could feel her breath; they were warm, coming out in short bursts.

Not that he could blame her; his own breathing felt sporadic as well.

And there could only be one reason for that, couldn't it?

Truthfully there had always been this... _something_... between them. And when she made the move to kiss him on the cheek last week...

...well, he had no choice but to reciprocate, right?

Ga Eul closed her eyes, practically surrendering herself to him. _God_ , this woman. So trusting, so open, so-

He closed the distance between them and kissed her-

-near her mouth.

It was feather-like, the touch he gave her. Kissing her _fully_ would be too tempting and dangerous; his control was tenuous at best, and they were in front of their house, where her parents could see them-

Just as he was to move away, she sighed, turned her head - and kissed _him_.

Her lips quivered under his; they were hot and sweet. It took Woo Bin all he had _not_ to deepen the kiss into something even he could not come back from. He tightened his hold on her waist, allowed himself to be _completely_ under her mercy.

It lasted all of two or three seconds, but it felt a lot more _significant_ than that.

With a quick intake of breath she pulled away, and he had to convince himself to keep still and _not_ follow her with his mouth.

Her eyes were impossibly round, he found out. She covered her lips with both hands, staring up at him with something akin to _horror_ -

He chuckled. "Come on," Woo Bin cajoled, tweaking her on the chin. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

"S-Sunbae-"

"Look at it this way," he said, still trying to make her feel better, "we have _all_ the time in the world to perfect it. Whenever you want, just come to me and we'll practice. I'm open 24/7." He spread his arms wide as if to illustrate his point.

Ga Eul hit him on the arm. "Can you stop kidding for a minute, please? That- that was-"

And he said, with all the sincerity in the world:

"Who said I was?"

* * *

 **notes:** for satomika who requested GaBin lemon that's Static-related so these things would probably happen in that universe? also this is probably the mildest lemon there is HAHAHA I'M SORRY I CAN'T WRITE SMUT

GIMME YOUR GABIN FIC REQUESTS IF YOU HAVE THEM YOU LOVELY PEOPLE YOU


	4. Unhinged, Unsettled pt II

The first thing that came to her mind was, _this is a really soft bed._

The second was, _god, my head hurts_.

She turned over, burrowed deeper under the covers. _Five minutes more_ , Ga Eul thought, breathing in deeply. _Just five minutes more and I'll get up_.

Tucking in her feet, she took another deep breath, marveling at the scent of something suspiciously like... sandalwood. It tickled her senses, made her think of things like broad chests and muscled thighs and hardened hands roaming along her back.

Which was, of course, _insane_. She never owned anything that could possibly give off that smell.

Nor did she entertain thoughts along those lines. _Ever_.

Reluctantly, Ga Eul opened her eyes-

-only to find that something was different. _Very_ different.

Her blanket, to be more specific.

The one she often used was this hand-stitched blanket lovingly created ten years ago - and it showed its age in every fraying corner. It was also pale pink in color, which meant that even if she had it over her head, light could still peek through it.

The one she's holding was thick, warm, and dark.

It also smelled strongly of sandalwood.

Which meant-

Ga Eul bolted upright, throwing the covers off her head in the process.

The sight that greeted her was enough for her to start hyperventilating.

"Yo," Song Woo Bin greeted her from his seat just to her left. He closed the book he was reading and gave her his full attention. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. How are you feeling?"

She blinked, then blinked some more - as though the act could somehow cause him to disappear. When it didn't, she ventured timidly with, "Woo Bin-Sunbae?"

He smiled kindly at her. "Must have been a pretty strong mojito you just drank, seeing as you slept for ten hours straight." He chuckled softly.

"Ten-"

And that's when the full horror of her waking up hit her.

Ga Eul looked around her, panic making the edges of her vision dim. She was- where the hell was she? She turned her eyes to Woo Bin again.

He must have read the alarm in her expression because he said gently, "You're in my room."

She gasped. Glanced below to look at herself.

And clutched the blanket she was holding tighter to her chest, all the while looking at him like he was going to devour her whole.

Instead of being offended, however, Woo Bin just laughed. "Don't worry. I guarantee you _nothing_ happened between us. So Yi Jung would surely have my head the moment the thought enters my mind." He leaned back and crossed his arms in front of him. "Your virtue is safe, my lady."

"But m-my clothes," Ga Eul stammered, and she hated how weak she sounded right then. She cleared her throat. "I- my-"

He nodded towards his dresser, silently urging her to look at it. There, to her relief, were the clothes she was wearing the night before.

"I hope you didn't mind," he said. "My female butler insisted that she had your clothes washed while you were sleeping. Turned out she wasn't much of a fan of how clubs stink up one's clothing." He made a show of looking like he was thinking. "She was also looking at _me_ when she said that. I think she was trying to make a point but I don't know what it was."

Club. Club. Yes, Ga Eul _was_ in a club. That was- yesterday, wasn't it? What day was it today? _God_ , all this thinking was making her head hurt.

As if reading her thoughts he leaned towards her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Why am I _here_?" she asked him. "Why am I- is this _your_ shirt?" Ga Eul pointed at what she was wearing.

Woo Bin blinked. "You don't fully expect me to own feminine clothes, do you? It was either lend you something I own or let you sleep on my bed... well, _you know_."

 _Naked_.

Something that really didn't need to be uttered as of this moment, thank you. As if her humiliation wasn't enough!

"But- you have female staff," she argued. "Why couldn't I wear something _they_ own?"

He shrugged. "I guess I didn't think it through," Woo Bin said. "What with you being completely drunk and all." He then added, "And I would have brought you home had I known where it was. Since I didn't, I brought you _here_ , in my house."

Ga Eul closed her eyes. Now that she was getting over the shock of waking up in a _man's house_ , wearing _his clothing_ -

Oh, who was she kidding? She would _never_ get over this.

But she was at least recovering her ability to _think._

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her hands. "You've done so much for me but look what I'm doing in return. I'm _berating_ you."

"I would've done the same," he said kindly, "had I been in your shoes."

She glanced at him, and found his expression to be gentle.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, especially as her eyes rested on his mouth. Some vestiges of a memory ran through her mind, but for the life of her-

She coughed and looked away.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked, moving to his feet. "Or tea? I had someone prepare some pretty potent hangover cure for you, but it'd be better if you eat something first."

"I'm-" _Hold up_. "-is that why my head is aching?"

Woo Bin smiled. Tucking his hands in his pockets he said, "You got drunk of a single glass of mojito, as far as I can tell. Pretty much the opposite of what I expected from Yi Jung's girl."

Ga Eul grimaced. "Don't call me that," she said surly. "And for your information, it wasn't just _one_ glass."

He raised his brows but said nothing.

She pushed the blanket off her and - oh-so-slowly - stood. "It was... three. I think."

His expression told her he wasn't at all interested in how many glasses she'd had.

Her expression, she hoped, conveyed her intention to _not_ tell him anything about it - especially considering who he was.

"What _were_ you doing in that bar, Ga Eul?" Woo Bin asked.

"What," she snapped, "can't someone like me try to have _your_ kind of fun every once in a while?"

 _Just once I kind of think of... what if I-_

 _-lose control._

She frowned. Oh, how she really wanted to say something along _those_ lines!

Except, of course, she wouldn't.

She _had_ some pride, after all.

"You were alone," he reminded her. "Or at least you _were_ , when I found you. If you wanted to have _my_ kind of fun, then at least be responsible about it!"

"Why?" she asked hotly. "I've been _responsible_ my whole life. It's not like it helped-"

 _-to not make him leave._

Ga Eul pursed her lips and said nothing.

Woo Bin looked at her for some moments. Then, he reached forward to touch her arm, making her glance at him. "Ga Eul. Look, I'm not-" He rubbed his nape and chuckled awkwardly. "I guess I'm no expert at being responsible. _Obviously_. But that doesn't make me any less... concerned about you."

She almost told him, without mincing words, that he didn't _have_ to be, considering he was more Yi Jung's friend than hers.

Good thing she wisely chose to keep her mouth shut.

"Tell you what. If you do want to have fun, then why not have it with me?"

Ga Eul gaped up at him. To his credit, it didn't look like he was joking.

Taken out of context, that sounded... well, _hilariously_ out of context.

Still...

Somehow, her eyes focused on his mouth again. And, again, something tugged at her brain - demanding to be acknowledged.

Ga Eul hastily looked away.

And denied ever thinking about how hard his chest was when she touched it, and how firm his thighs felt beneath hers.

About her being on his lap, kissing the daylights out of him.

 _God!_ This was _not_ the time to be thinking such things!

"I-" Her face was so hot. Ga Eul could only pray she wasn't blushing. "I want to go home."

He sighed. "I'll take you," Woo Bin offered. "It'll at least give me an idea where to bring you, next time you pass out on me."

She frowned at him. "How can you even be sure there'll _be_ a next time?"

"Let's just say... the thing about my kind of fun? It'll always make you want to have more."

Woo Bin's smile, right then, was wide and wicked.

Ga Eul wasn't sure she trusted it, at that moment.


	5. The Burning Of pt II

"Did you like the gift I sent you last night?"

Woo Bin paused, his spoon already halfway to his mouth. His stomach turned uncomfortably; he set the utensil down and glanced at his father. "I like my homecoming present given to me in person," he began, reaching for his coffee instead. "Not creeping towards me in the middle of the night while I'm unconscious."

Song Senior chuckled. "Does it matter?" Then he waved that away and added, "Did you enjoy her?"

The woman's face flashed before his mind. Never, in all his years on this good earth, had anyone regarded him with such naked _fear_ in her eyes. Despite the haziness of his mind then, Woo Bin knew at once that her presence in his room was _not_ something she wanted.

The thought alone sickened him.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"A commoner's daughter," Song Senior said, gesturing with his fork. "Never you mind. If she did her job properly then-"

" _Whose_?" Woo Bin insisted, not liking the nonchalant way his father had responded.

Song Senior reached for a napkin to wipe his mouth. "You remember the incident last year, when commoners bent on killing me stormed this house?" But then his father added, as if an afterthought, "Ah, but how could you? You weren't here, then."

No, he certainly wasn't.

Truth be told Woo Bin wished he wasn't here _now_.

"I found out who sent them," his father continued. "Turned out he was none other than Chu Sook Hwan."

"Chu Sook Hwan," Woo Bin repeated, almost numbly. _Certainly_ he knew that name. The commoner who openly defied the Song's rule, making him very popular among those who wished them dead - and there were dozens of them. Only his father's strong arm and tight connections with the government prevented any of them from doing what they wanted with the Song family - what kept them alive now.

Realization hit him after a few seconds. "Does that mean that woman-"

"-is his niece," Song Senior said. " _Only_ his niece unfortunately, but blood is blood."

He tasted something bitter in his mouth. He was almost afraid to ask, but last night he burned with questions he wanted answers for. Starting with: "Why is she here?"

"Someone _had_ to pay for Sook Hwan's behavior," his father said, motioning for the butler to bring him his morning brandy. "I would have preferred to get his daughter, but only god knows where he stashed his family now. I had to settle for _her_."

Woo Bin swallowed hard. "How long-"

"What are all these questions, Woo Bin?" Song Senior said, regarding him keenly. "Did she please you so much you want to know everything there is about her? Or, perhaps-" He tapped his chin. "-you had no opportunity to ask her yourself last night?"

What would his father think if he knew Woo Bin had sent her away without touching her? Suppose that was a dangerous question to ask now - dangerous for the _girl_ , especially. He reached for his spoon again. "Something like that."

His father laughed and it was an unpleasant sound. "I knew you had a weakness for wilting girls."

Woo Bin thought of the woman again. _Wilting girl_ seemed like an apt description - she certainly seemed ready to pass out soon as she'd noticed he was awake while they were on his bed. And yet-

 _"Pl-Please, Master Song, I can-"_

He winced, remembering how soft and vulnerable she was even while stalwartly offering herself to him.

And _how close_ he'd come into taking what she was tasked to provide.

Even now he could remember how he awoke from a listless dream, only to realize that there was something - some _one_ \- soft and fragrant beneath him. And she was warm - _so_ warm - that his sleep-deprived body considered taking refuge in her arms for all of three seconds.

Woo Bin pushed his food to the side.

And here he thought he was better than his father.

"Would you be requiring her services today?" Song Senior asked him. "Or perhaps... you want someone feistier? Someone who could surely give you a fight before you can sample the goods?"

The smile on his face had never looked more sinister.

Woo Bin shuddered and looked away.

 _This_ was why he avoided coming 'home' whenever he could.

"No," he replied, summoning everything he could not to walk away from his father. "No. The girl will do."

"Good," Song Senior said. "At least now I have _some_ use for her, since her uncle refuses to take her back."

Woo Bin didn't even want to know what he meant by _that_.


	6. Unhinged, Unsettled pt III

Being part of the F4 had many, _many_ perks.

Which, fortunately enough, included being able to not give a damn whether they were running late or not. To _any_ occasion.

Song Woo Bin took all the time he needed in parking his car and bounding up the stairs towards their private room in Shinhwa University. He had class in under ten minutes, but did he care? Of course _not_. That was another perk: he could choose to not attend his subjects and still not suffer any adverse effects from it.

He whistled cheerily as he wandered through the halls. As usual, the girls around campus who were fortunate enough to catch sight of him made many gushing noises as they did, and he obliged them by occasionally winking or smiling at their general direction. Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, even Yi Jung found this exercise tedious at best, but Woo Bin sure as hell didn't. It was _fun_ , seeing them nearly faint due to being the recipient of his nanosecond attention.

Besides, it wasn't like he was going to lose _anything_ by acknowledging his power over the female population.

God, he's _such_ a good person.

But something about their attention was... _different._ Woo Bin couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but he caught some of them whispering and looking down their phones as he passed. Not that he cared much about it; but it was... rather odd, all the same.

 _Oh, well._

His own phone vibrated soon after; taking it out of his pocket, he saw that Jun Pyo had sent him a picture message. Upon clicking it, he was greeted by an image of himself sitting inside his car, his arms full of a girl who was apparently straddling his lap-

And before he could read the Shinhwa heir's nonsensical comment on the picture, someone had the actual _audacity_ to grab Woo Bin's arm and pull him towards the nearest fire exit.

He was so surprised that he actually let himself get dragged for a few seconds. Gaining his wits, Woo Bin pulled his arm free just as the door had closed behind them.

"What the actual _fuck_ -"

"Watch your language, please."

He blinked.

And blinked some more.

Because apparently the one who pulled him was none other than _Chu Ga Eul_.

 _Well._

This should be interesting.

"Yo." He gave her a small salute. "Pulling boys into fire exits? Man, and here I thought getting drunk at bars is possibly the wildest thing you can ever do."

Ga Eul glared at him with such severity that he actually found... _cute_ , for lack of a better word. " _That_ \- that was a one time thing. Something that won't happen again. _Ever_."

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely curious. "I thought you were interested to learn my kind of fun. And I told you I'm more than willing to teach you, didn't I?" Woo Bin placed a hand over his heart and added, "I fully intend to keep my promise to you, if and when you decide to take me up on it."

Was he imagining things, or was she actually blushing right now? Ga Eul averted his gaze by rummaging through her bag, taking her phone out, and showing him an image-

-the one that he had just been looking at right before she abducted him.

 _Oh._

"What's this?" she asked, her voice becoming shriller as she shook her phone for emphasis.

"It's... a picture?" he replied, confused as to what she was after.

"No, I _get_ that it's a picture." Ga Eul looked at the image herself and visibly cringed. "I mean- this is you, isn't it? And the girl's-"

 _You_ , Woo Bin thought, when she didn't admit it. He pried her phone from her rather clammy hands and asked, "How did you get this anyway?"

"It's... it's circulating all around the school," she whispered, crossing her arms and watching him study the image. "Jan Di sent it to me. Don't tell me _you_ don't know anything about it!"

He scratched the back of his neck. "To be honest? I didn't."

Who the hell could have taken this picture of them, anyway? He frowned. From the angle the shot was taken, Woo Bin's identity couldn't be denied considering that part of his car was also shown in the photo. The girl he's kissing, on the other hand-

"That's- that's _me_ ," Ga Eul faintly said, taking her phone from him. "I mean... isn't it?" She glanced at the photo again and winced.

Woo Bin shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "You don't remember?"

She shook her head, her hair flying wildly about her as she did.

It should have been obvious to him, Woo Bin thought, especially as she'd mentioned _nothing_ about it when she woke up on his bed the next day. He could remember that morning clearly; she had been the epitome of righteous embarrassment, demanding to know what had happened between them the night before.

 _Nothing did_ , he had told her.

While omitting the fact that, the night before, _she_ had launched herself at him with the actual intent of _eating him alive_ prior to losing all sorts of consciousness.

He was a gentleman, after all.

Woo Bin had no intention of bringing it up to her - _ever_ \- but apparently he needed to _now_ , considering that the moment was immortalized via a photo that's apparently circulating around school like wildfire.

"Did I- did we really-?"

Ga Eul rubbed her arms, and, looking at her, Woo Bin had a belated realization that _this_ was something traumatic for her.

And that he honestly didn't know what should be done in cases like _this._

God, why couldn't this happen to, say, So Yi Jung? He and Chu Ga Eul were sort of an item, prior to his oh-so-sudden departure to Sweden. Surely she wouldn't have found anything _traumatic_ about being caught on camera kissing the daylights out of her sort-of-boyfriend.

The thought annoyed him, for some reason.

"You were drunk," he said, crossing his arms. If she didn't remember, then perhaps he could oblige her by telling how _it_ happened. "I was about to take you home so I brought you to my car. Then you said something about... I don't know, wanting to lose control."

 _D'you think I'm plain?_

 _They all think I'm boring._

 _Just once I think about... what if I...?_

"And then-"

His shirt seemed a bit tight around the neck; Woo Bin pulled at it as he recounted the next part. "And then you sort of... jumped at me. Then-"

Her lips had been so _soft_ , Woo Bin thought, glancing them at them now. _Warm and pliant_. And she smelled so good and her hands had been wandering _everywhere_ at once, that for a wild second he wondered if he _could_ actually, possibly risk being murdered by his best friend if it meant _-_

Woo Bin cleared his throat. "I mean, it's... kind of obvious what happened next."

Pictures didn't lie, after all.

" _Oh god,_ " Ga Eul said with feeling, sinking down to the floor. "Oh god-!"

He exhaled loudly; Ga Eul was _clearly_ in distress over this incident and it bothered him that he didn't know how on earth he could comfort her, at this very moment. So he sat beside her and patted her shoulder. "Look, Ga Eul-"

"Don't!" she exclaimed, pushing him away. "Just- just don't-"

Woo Bin raised both hands in front of her. "Sorry! Sorry." No touching, then. "Look. I swear on my life nothing happened beyond _this_ , okay? I wouldn't have let it. I wouldn't take advantage of you, Ga Eul, you _have_ to believe that."

Ga Eul drew a shaky breath and, to her credit and his relief, nodded at him.

So he continued, "And if the picture's bothering you, then if it's any consolation it's fairly impossible to see that the girl in it is _you_. It could have been _anyone_."

Which _really_ said something negative about his choice in women, but at this point he was willing to say _anything_ if it meant easing her worries away.

God, he's _such_ a good person.

He took his own phone out to study the picture again. Fortunately for Ga Eul, the angle of her head had blocked her face from view, and only a small swath of her dress from behind could be seen. Woo Bin wasn't lying _at all_ when he said her identity was relatively _safe_.

"Look," he said, showing her his phone. "Hundreds of girls on campus have your shade of hair. Hundreds of them own a dress in this color. I don't think you're the first girl they'll think of when they see _this._ " Wryly Woo Bin added, "It's probably why the photo's being passed around. _Everyone_ wants to find out who I've been dating."

Ga Eul sniffed and glanced at him. "But we're... we're not."

"Obviously," Woo Bin agreed. "Else Yi Jung would have nuked me all the way from Sweden."

Quietly though, he hoped to heaven his best friend wouldn't be able to get his hands on this picture.

Just to be on the safe side.

Idly, Woo Bin wondered how he could uncover who the hell took and spread this picture. This was a serious violation of his privacy, after all - not to mention how adversely it was affecting _her_. "Has anyone confronted you about this?" Woo Bin asked. "Did Jan Di ask if it's you, when she sent it?"

Ga Eul was quiet for a while before shaking her head again. "She- she commented about how stupid people are, wasting their time sharing this picture with others. Not much else."

"See?" he said triumphantly. "If your own best friend couldn't tell it was you, how on earth would other people be able to?"

His point made, Woo Bin rose to his feet then. Now, for the clincher: "Besides, you're Yi Jung's girl; _everyone_ knows that. I don't think people would even entertain the thought that _we're_ \- you know. Considering who we both are."

Not thinking much about it, he offered her his hand, silently asking her to stand. "I wouldn't worry about this thing, if I were you. I'll take care of it."

Ga Eul glanced at his hand and looked away before rising to her own feet _without_ taking his offer. She made a sound suspiciously close to a snort and said, " _Don't_ call me that. Yi Jung's girl. I'm- I'm _not._ "

Woo Bin blinked at her.

He really wasn't sure how to interpret _that._

She sniffed again. "I'm just... even if they don't know it's me, _I_ know it. And-" Ga Eul covered her face with her hands. "-if... if I initiated it, then... then..."

Woo Bin sighed. Gently, he pulled at her hands and said, "It was a mistake, okay? Let's both agree that it's a wrong move on both our parts. So let's just move on, forget it ever happened." He lifted her chin so she'd meet his eyes. "All right?"

Ga Eul blinked and nodded almost unobtrusively.

He smiled. "Good."

Maybe it was because he'd finally said something to calm her down. Maybe it was because she was standing so close to him. Whatever the case may be, Woo Bin suddenly found his gaze transfixed at her mouth. He shifted his hold on her just so he could run his thumb along her lower lip, which promptly trembled under his touch.

 _Warm and pliant,_ he recalled, suddenly unable to think about anything else.

He bent his head ever so slightly towards hers.

And stopped when Ga Eul gasped, turned on her heel, and promptly fled from the room.

Oh.

 _Shit._


	7. The Burning Of pt III

Warily, Ga Eul eyed the man approaching her while trying to _not_ look like she was.

Truth be told she couldn't make anything out from Master Song's summons - _come as you are_ \- so she made certain to look even drabber than usual before oh-so-slowly coming into his bedroom.

Not that it was hard to do; after all, it wasn't like anyone in this household looked after - or even cared about - her well-being the slightest bit.

After coming in she had made herself look as small as possible on one of the chairs, hoping that he might find her _repulsive_ and change his mind about her being here, then send her away again-

But here he was, setting down a plate with bread and steaming cup of tea before her and taking the chair opposite hers. Gesturing at the small meal he said, "Here, help yourself. I know it's not much but it's yours if you're hungry."

She blinked at him, caught unawares by the fact that he had just-

-did he really just bring her something to _eat and drink_?

Ga Eul eyed his offering with some trepidation. She was _famished_ but her arms couldn't move; she wouldn't let them.

Uncowed by her non-reaction he then asked, "How are you? I mean, after that night. Were you...?"

She couldn't help it; at the reminder of that awful, _awful_ night Ga Eul winced and looked away, directing her attention at the window beside him instead. As it was possible, she curled deeper into herself, almost hunching in her efforts to appear even smaller.

The more pathetic he'd find her, the better it would be - for _her_.

"I didn't know you'd be there," he said, sounding aggrieved. "When I came home I didn't ask my father for _anything,_ most especially not-"

 _You._

The unsaid word hung between them.

Master Song frowned a bit before adding, "I'm sorry if I threw you out that night. But I wouldn't- I'm _not_ -" He rubbed at his face furiously. "God. There's a million reasons I don't like coming home. _This_ is just one of them."

She chose to resolutely keep her attention on his window, her hands curled to fists on her lap. She didn't know _what_ to say - so she kept her mouth shut.

He sighed. "I'm not doing any of this right, am I?"

Ga Eul bit her lip. Was he expecting any kind of response from her? Was he indirectly _commanding_ her to say something? She couldn't tell, and in _this_ situation it could be considered dangerous for her if she were to ignore him - which, in all honesty, was what she wanted to do.

So she turned towards him and said, quietly, "M-Master Song, why am I here? Do you- do you want me to... _do_ something for you?"

 _Please say no._

 _Please, please._

As if reading her thoughts he'd looked chagrined for a second before saying, "No. _No_ , of course not. I just-" He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I wanted to make this more... I don't know, _comfortable_ for you."

" _Why?_ " she asked, and felt _horrified_ the very second after she did. Ga Eul covered her mouth, wishing with everything in her that she could take that bold word back. God, she really needed to be more careful around this man. He was _Song Senior's son;_ if he was anything like his father he could have her _killed_ for her audacity-

Sneaking a glance at him, she found that he didn't look angry or insulted, but more like... discomfited.

"Because-" He dragged a hand through his hair, breathed through his mouth. "Because all this is _bullshit_. And my father is a complete _ass_ to have done it!" Master Song surprised her by suddenly shooting to his feet and practically stomping towards the window to stare out of it.

Her heart beating wildly in her chest, Ga Eul could do nothing but _look_ at him. His actions weren't making sense - in the sense that they weren't actions one would have expected from a _Mafia Lord_ like him.

She had thought him to be like her father - cold, calculating, cruel. Willing to break apart families; willing to resort to kidnapping for the sake of _revenge_. It was only fair, given the _monstrous_ side his father had shown her.

And yet-

 _Don't be afraid,_ he had told her, all the while covering what little dignity she had left on her person. Master Song had been so sympathetic to her that night; truth be told it was perhaps the biggest act of kindness she'd experienced since being _forced_ into this household.

But he was _Master Song_. He was the son of her _kidnapper_. He was... he was-

She couldn't trust him.

 _Ever._

And yet-

 _Don't be afraid._

"I'm sorry," he said over his shoulder, before hanging his head. "You shouldn't be in this situation." He paused significantly before adding, _"No one_ should be."

"I-If you think that, then-"

She blinked again, as though she couldn't believe that such words were coming from _her._ Even Master Song turned to look at her; the moment he did, Ga Eul could feel her strength seep down to her toes. But his words reverberated in her ears, and for once, if it _was_ a command then it was one she would benefit from following.

So she swallowed hard, met his eyes and whispered:

" _-help me._ "

Something indefinable flashed across his face. She'd like to imagine she saw the very _moment_ he had made his decision as he said:

"I will."

And for the first time in _weeks_ , Ga Eul allowed herself to hope.


	8. Unhinged, Unsettled pt IV

_You said something about wanting to lose control. And then you sort of-  
_  
Ga Eul pushed her food tray away, no longer feeling the urge to eat anything.

His words had haunted her ever since she heard him say them, not because they were his words exactly, but because they were borne of _her_ actions that fateful night. And then that _picture_ happened, and her secret shame was caught on film _forever_. And then, well...

Everything had been her fault. _None_ of what had happened would have happened had she been _good, responsible_ Chu Ga Eul.

...Then again _good, responsible_ Chu Ga Eul was not enough to _not_ make So Yi Jung leave her for Sweden, was she?

 _Nope. Still not going there._

She reached for the bag beside her, intent on texting Jan Di - then immediately disregarded the thought. Instead she took a sip from her drink while throwing a cursory look around her. The cafeteria was bustling with people taking their lunch like she was; to her immense relief, however, the person she was looking for was actually not around this time.

Not that he usually hanged around with the common populace or anything, making this place ideal if she planned on _not_ seeing him.

 _Thank God._

Ga Eul was internally debating on whether or not she'd force her lunch down her throat when Jan Di slid on the seat opposite the one with her bag, the contents of her food tray almost sloshing out of their containers with how vehement she'd dumped it on the table.

"He thinks he's god's gift to earth, that-that jerk. Just because he's rich he thinks he owns _everyone_ in this school? That weird-headed _ass,_ " Jan Di fumed, missing the alarmed look Ga Eul threw her way.

She had a faint idea who her friend was talking about, but still she asked, "Who?"

"Who else? _Go Jun Pyo_ , that's who!" Jan Di dumped her rice in her viand and stirred vigorously. "You know, _somehow_ he found a way to worm himself in my class this morning? And then that curly-haired bastard mocked me in front of everyone! Oh, I'm going to _murder_ him, see if I don't." She then shoved a spoonful in her mouth and chewed noisily.

 _Poor Jan Di_ , Ga Eul thought, eyeing her friend with some pity. Truth be told almost the entire Shinhwa University knew of the legendary Shinhwa Heir's legendary crush on Geum Jan Di - _except_ Geum Jan Di herself. Not that she could be blamed; Go Jun Pyo displayed his affections to the commoner in ways that could be deemed illogical _and_ immature. It seemed like none of Jun Pyo's equally legendary friends thought it best to educate him how to act accordingly around a girl he actually _liked_.

Which in itself was surprising, considering how the other members of the F4 were also legends with the female population _everywhere_.

 _Jun Pyo is Jun Pyo,_ Yi Jung once said _. You can sooner expect to change an apple to an orange than change_ him _.  
_  
 _Easy for_ him _to say,_ Ga Eul thought, grimacing. _He's not the one suffering because of his friend's affections!_ Shaking her head to dismiss the idea, she said, "Murdering him would be a _bit_ over-the-top, wouldn't it?"

"You're right," Jan Di said, pointing at her with her spoon. "I should just _mutilate_ him first to make things more painful for him."

She couldn't help herself; Ga Eul giggled. "Like you could."

Jan Di grinned, specks of rice visible in between her teeth. "Watch me." She then glanced behind Ga Eul, cursed, then ducked -nearly planting her face in her food tray _just_ to make herself disappear.

"What?" Ga Eul asked, already feeling the first stirrings of uneasiness in her stomach. "What is it?" Slowly, she turned to look-

-then wished she hadn't.

Because, predictably, Go Jun Pyo was making his jolly way towards their table.

 _Predictably_ , right behind him were Yoon Ji Hoo and-

 _Oh no...!_

Song Woo Bin.

The very _man_ she was trying to avoid.

Normally, this scenario wouldn't be any cause for alarm - at least, not for her, anyway. Her existence was barely a noticeable dot in the lives of the F4 - except for So Yi Jung's. Partly. Probably.

And yet now, because of _her_ actions...

Ga Eul actually had a choice here; she could slunk away from the table and leave her friend to fend for herself. Not like she _couldn't_ , anyway; Jan Di was more than capable to handle anyone - including Go Jun Pyo.

Then she made the mistake of meeting Song Woo Bin's eyes, saw the way his mouth parted into an indolent smile that made her insides felt like pudding.

Great. Now she knew how a deer caught in the headlights actually _felt_.

She turned away from them and grabbed her food tray, already wishing she could bolt and disappear herself.

She really, really, _really_ didn't want to see him again.

Not after-!

Well. Not after _that_.

Except Jun Pyo had gone and ruined any chances of her leaving by planting his foot on the chair beside hers, missing her bag by mere millimeters.

As if _that_ wasn't enough, Woo Bin himself sat on the chair beside Jan Di's - which was, conveniently, _directly_ opposite hers. He gave her a little wave, which Ga Eul obviously did not see because she was _not_ , in any way, looking at him. No, thank you!

Ji Hoo took a cursory look around him, nodded at Jan Di, before leaving altogether.

Not that anyone noticed... except Jan Di.

Just like how they always did, Jun Pyo said something infuriating, causing her to snap up and respond to him in kind. Their verbal antics didn't interest Ga Eul, however, seeing as she was trying oh so very hard to concentrate on picking on her food.

That was until Woo Bin leaned closer to her and casually said, "You've been avoiding me."

She looked up at him then. Too quickly she responded, "No I'm not."

He shrugged and said, "Could've fooled me. Let's see... there was that time in the hallway-"

Thinking fast Ga Eul said, "I... forgot my phone in the classroom. Had to get back to it."

"And the one in the library-"

"My library card," she said, internally congratulating herself for sounding logical. "I mean... I realized I needed it _in_ the library and I... um, didn't have it."

He leaned back, stared at her - but even she could see the tiny smile working at edges of his mouth. "How about that time you escaped through the fire exit? It happened... yesterday, didn't it?"

Her mouth hung open. How did he even get to remember all the instances she literally _ran_ away from him? Remembering herself she said, "I... needed the exercise, that's all."

Woo Bin picked up something - a pea? - from her plate, popped it in his mouth. Casually he said, "I don't think that's why you did it."

Ga Eul tried not to squirm. Feeling like she had no other option than to be honest she said, " _Fine_. It's only because of... I mean-" She cleared her throat. "Well. _You know._ "

Woo Bin glanced at Jun Pyo and Jan Di. Finding them otherwise occupied with each other he said, "I told you, didn't I? Your identity is safe. If the school hadn't it figured out while the issue was still hot, how would you expect them to do it when it's already died down?"

"That's not-" _the only reason_ , she almost said out loud, fortunately catching herself before admitting it. How could she even say it to his face that the reason she didn't want to see him was because she was so... _embarrassed?_ God, how could he even talk to her like this - like everything was so _normal_ between them? Ga Eul shook her head a bit. "I mean- you don't know that."

"Will you stop worrying? I told you, I'll take care of it." Woo Bin grimaced. "It's just... taking me a bit of time to track down the uploader, that's all."

Ga Eul took a deep breath. Truth be told she didn't know _why_ he was even bothering. Maybe he was just _that_ nice of a person? He'd always seemed to be the most considerate out of the F4 - Yi Jung included.

"Maybe-" she ventured timidly, "Maybe whoever it was didn't _want_ to be found."

Taking a piece of carrot from her plate he said, "If he's smart, he'd better make sure I don't find him." Meeting her eyes again he added, "No one crosses me _or_ those I care about and gets away with it."

For a wild moment, Ga Eul swore she could hear her heart beating in her ears. He couldn't mean that... could he? Who was she to him? Did he consider her a friend- or something even remotely close to it?

She could remember vividly their conversation in the fire exit; how hard he'd tried to console and comfort her as best as he could.

 _It was a mistake, okay? Let's agree that it's a wrong move on both our parts. So let's just move on, forget it ever happened._

Perhaps it was because she was so distraught and _pathetic_ that day. Perhaps it was because he was the other half involved in this fiasco. Whatever it was, she was almost _glad_ she'd dragged him there. It made her feel less... _alone_ , for lack of a better word.

Then, for some reason, he made the mistake of making it seem like he really wanted to _kiss_ her.

And the funny thing about it was that, for an unhinged moment, she sort of really, _really_ wanted him to do it, too.

 _And then you sort of... jumped at me. And then-_

Ga Eul looked away, grimacing at the memory. _God!_ As if her literally throwing herself at him in his car wasn't enough!

"So. Are we good? Are you going to stop running away from me, in the future?"

 _No_ , was her instinctual answer. They _couldn't_ be good, particularly because she couldn't seem to control herself - or her reactions! - around him.

"I'll-" She took her drink, sipped from it. Her throat felt so dry; why was it so _hot_ , anyway? "I'll think about it."

Woo Bin chuckled. "I'll hold you to it, then."

"Ya, just _what_ are you two talking about?"

Jun Pyo voiced the question irritably, most likely because he'd received another verbal beatdown from Jan Di - who looked very smug about it, too.

"Nothing," Ga Eul was quick to reply.

Woo Bin smiled. "Yeah, bro," he said, giving her a quick glance. "It's nothing."

* * *

Later that day, Ga Eul found herself staring at the walls of her room, too distracted to even think about starting on her paper.

 _So let's just move on, forget it ever happened.  
_  
If only it _were_ that easy.

But maybe such a thing _was_ easy for Song Woo Bin, the F4's _Don Juan._ Maybe he was just the type to kiss girls, act like he cared about them, then forget about them whenever it was convenient.

The thought annoyed the hell out of her, for some reason.

Her phone beeped. Expecting the text message to be from Jan Di, Ga Eul opened her phone to read it quickly -

\- only for her blood to run cold.

" _I know it's you._ "

Oh, no.


End file.
